A special Night
by Hregt15
Summary: Percy has to make up something for Annabeth, and he knows just the way. Warning contains lemon, oral, anal, and slight bondage.
1. Chapter 1

A special night.

I decided to make this Percy Jackson fanfic. This might seem random, but I was pretty bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That privilege belongs to Rick Riordan.

It was a peaceful night at Camp half blood. It was at least 11:00 at night. Nearly everybody was asleep. It was a week since the war with the Titans. And everybody was happy it was over.

Percy Jackson lay asleep in his bed in the Poseidon cabin. He slept peacefully for once but then the son of Poseidon heard a knocking on his door.

"Who comes to someone else's cabin at 11:00 at night." He asked himself, annoyed.

He opened the door, and there stood Annabeth, a daughter of Athena who also happened to be his girlfriend. She was in a grey nightgown.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. He was in nothing but pants. She blushed slightly when she saw his muscular chest.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Percy said.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the Poseidon cabin. They sat down on Percy's bed, looking at each other.

"So Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Remember that date we were supposed to have earlier?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

Percy thought back. He did remember promising her to take out on a date, but he had to take care of some hellhounds, so they couldn't go.

"Yeah now I remember." He stated sheepishly.

Annabeth got up and glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. Percy look down, not wanting to meet her eyes. Then a thought came to him. A sly smile came up on his face, and he got up and stood right in front of Annabeth.

"How about I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Now? How are you going to make up to me at 11:00 at night.?" She asked.

Percy chuckled. He wondered why a daughter of Athena, especially Annabeth couldn't figure out what he meant. But then again, they probably didn't study the thing he was thinking of right now.

"Like this." Percy crushed his lips on Annabeth's. She was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. He pushed her on to the bed, getting into a hot make out session. Percy then used his tongue and licked Annabeth's lips. Annabeth was hesitant at first, but she opened her mouth for Percy. The seventeen year old teenagers explored each other's mouths with their tongues. To Percy, Annabeth tasted like apples. To Annabeth, Percy tasted like chocolate chip cookies that his mother makes. Annabeth, who was under Percy, ran her hands all over his chest. Percy took the night gown off of Annabeth, leaving her only in her white bra and panties. Percy looked over her slim, athletic figure. Annabeth blushed furiously.

"You're beautiful." Percy whispered to her.

Annabeth suddenly flipped each them so she was on top. Percy was stunned. Annabeth smirked at him. She pulled down his pants so she could see his cock. It was already erect. The sight of it turned Annabeth on even more. She then wrapped her lips around the huge dick. Percy moaned as he felt her warm mouth around him. She bobbled her head up and down the shaft, licking the head. She then licked over the slit, making Percy moan even more. He started to pet her sweaty, blonde hair, like she was a cat. He then put his hands behind her head, pushing up and down at the rhythm he wanted. Annabeth then started humming, making vibrations on Percy's dick. Percy then pushed Annabeth's head completely down so his six inch dick was completely covered by Annabeth's warm mouth. She was surprised, but continued deep throating him, fighting of her gag reflex. She began swallowing, so that her throat massaged the head of Percy's cock.

Percy moaned, he felt his climaxed coming. "Annabeth I-!" He then released his cum. Annabeth tried to swallow all of it. She got most of it, but some of I spilled down her chin. When Percy was done, Annabeth looked up. She looked so sexy to Percy with his hot, white cum trickled down her chin. He put his finger on her chin and pulled it up. He put his cum covered finger in front of her.

"Swallow it." he commanded her.

She did as she was told. She put her mouth over his finger and licked it clean. She moved her mouth from his finger, licking her lips sexily. She then grinded her still covered pussy against Percy's dick, making both of them moan.

Percy then wrapped his arms around her body, and pushed her under him. While she was stunned, he unclasped her bra and used it to cleverly tie her hands above her head connecting the bra to the head post of his bed. He looked down at her exposed chest, kicking his pants off.

"Stop staring." Annabeth said, looking away, blushing.

"Why? You know you love it." Percy said in a teasing manner.

Annabeth glared at him, and was about to say something, but she gasped in pleasure when his mouth covered the nipple of her left breast. He then began experimenting. He licked, bit, and pulled on the nipple. She moaned in pleasure. He used his right hand to grab her other breast. He used his fingers to circle the nipple, making the pleasure increase. He then moved his mouth to her right nipple, and used his left hand for her left breast. Annabeth moaned in pleasure, feeling like she was in heaven.

Then suddenly, Percy stopped. She whimpered and moaned in protest, thrusting her chest up. Percy smirked at her, then winked and went down lower. He stopped right in front of her belly. He licked the naval of Annabeth's stomach. He twirled his tongue inside of her naval. She moaned in pleasure.

He then went lower, right in front of her pussy. But it was covered by her white panties. He used his right hand, placing on the covered vagina. He moved it up and down her pussy. She moaned, thrusting her hips up and made pleading whimpers. Her panties had a wet spot right where her pussy was. He pulled her panties down to her ankles. He put his face right in front of her pussy, licking inside of her pussy. She moaned, feeling an electric shock going through her spine.

"Percy more, please." Annabeth pleaded.

"We'll get to that later beautiful." Percy said.

He then put a finger in her, thrusting in and out of her. Annabeth moaned and moved her hips up, trying to meet Percy's finger. Percy then added two more fingers, pushing Annabeth towards her climax. Percy put his thumb right on Annabeth's clit, making her cum vigorously.

"Percy!" She screamed.

Percy was happy that nobody was awake and that the cabins block out sound, otherwise people would coming in here really quick. Percy then moved in between Annabeth's legs. Annabeth spread them as much as she could automatically. Percy was about to enter her, but he saw her nervous expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, but I'm just a little nervous because this is my virginity I'm about to lose. And… I'm just scared, because it would be so easy for you to hurt me after this."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's chin and made her look at him. "Annabeth, I love you. There isn't any doubt in my mind. I know that you're the one for me."

Annabeth nodded. " I love you too Percy, more than you'll ever know."

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

"Yeah just go slowly." Annabeth said.

Percy then pushed himself inside of her, breaking her virginity.

Annabeth screamed in pain, but it was muffled when Percy kissed her. Percy broke the kiss and looked at her. There was tears running down her beautiful face. He licked them off of her.

After a minute, Annabeth whispered "Go."

Percy began thrusting, and watched as Annabeth adjusted to his size. Soon, Annabeth began moaning as pain was replaced with pleasure. She then said "Percy faster!"

But instead Percy stopped when he was completely inside of her.

"Percy!" she screamed.

"What Annabeth? Tell me what you want me to do." Percy told her.

"Fuck me! Screw me so hard I get knocked out from the pleasure!" she screamed.

"Alright then." Percy said.

Percy than started thrusting harder and faster, Annabeth meeting all of them, wrapping her sweaty legs around his hips. After a while, Percy then said, "Put your legs in front of your chest."

Annabeth followed her lovers command, and Percy began going even deeper in side of her. They both began to reach their climax.

"Annabeth, I'm going to…" Percy began to say.

"Me too Percy, cum with me." Annabeth said.

They both screamed each other's names as the came at the same time. Percy stopped himself from crushing Annabeth. But he wasn't finished yet. He freed Annabeth's hands and flipped her so that her back and ass was facing him.

"Percy what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He then spread her ass cheeks. He saw a tight, muscular hole in between them. He then started licking her asshole. Annabeth moaned in pleasure in the pillow. His tongue managed to push inside her nice, tight ass. He then moved his mouth away, and used his finger to penetrate her anus. She was so tight he had to almost force his second finger in her ass hole. Annabeth moaned into the pillow. Percy put his cock inside of her ass, causing Annabeth to cry out in pain. He waited, but his hormones told him to fuck her senseless.

After a while, Annabeth moaned, telling him to go. Percy moved back and forth making both of them moan. After a while, Percy suddenly moved her into his lap so that she was facing him, sitting upright.

"Ride me." Percy told her.

Annabeth then felt his hands on her ass cheeks and spread them. Annabeth put her hands on his shoulders and moved up and down on his dick. Percy moved his hands to her pussy, entering her and pushing her clit. She screamed in pleasure, and she came, her cum all over Percy's stomach. Percy also came in her ass.

Having enough, the two young lovers lay down on Percy's bed, breathing and sweating heavily. Annabeth saw her cum on Percy's stomach. She licked his stomach clean and fell on the bed next to Percy. She put her hand on his chest, and her head on his shoulder. Percy wrapped his arms around her naked, sweating body. He noticed she was shifting slightly.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, it's just a little sticky in my ass." Annabeth replied.

Percy chuckled, then said "I love you."

Annabeth looked at him in the eye. "I love you too."

The two young lovers then fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the next morning

A/N What the hell, I might as well continue this story.

When Percy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked. He then felt a finger roaming around his chest. He looked down to see Annabeth, and everything from last night came flooding in. A smile graced his lips.

"Good morning." Percy said.

"Good morning." Annabeth said back.

"Want to take a shower?" Percy asked with a grin.

"You'll have to carry me over there." Annabeth responded.

Percy smiled, and put his right arm under Annabeth's knees, the other behind her back, and carried her to the shower.

Percy turned on the shower and both of them stepped in. Annabeth felt something sticky inside of her ass and she realized that it was Percy's cum. She inserted a finger in her ass and got some of it out. She then washed it down the drain. Percy then trapped her against the wall. He started kissing her neck, making her moan.

"Oh, Percy" Annabeth moaned.

Percy smirked against her neck. He then licked down to her breast and started on her sensitive nipple. Then Annabeth stopped him. She got on her knees and put Percy's dick in her warm mouth. Percy was suddenly in heaven. He pushed Annabeth's head down completely on his cock. Annabeth chocked and gaged at the sudden movement. Annabeth's eyes started to roll up in her head. She pushed herself off of Percy's cock for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her in a worried tone.

"Yes, I just need to catch my breath." Annabeth said. After a few seconds, Annabeth started sucking again. She sucked the head, using her tongue to lick all around it. She used her hands to get what her mouth didn't, stroking the cock. After a while, she moved her head forward and backward, and she finally deep throated him again. She hummed, so that vibrations went through Percy's dick. She used her hands and moved Percy's balls.

Percy moaned. Annabeth felt his balls tighten, and she moved her mouth from his dick. Percy came, and his cum was all over Annabeth's face and some of it was on her breasts. She used her hand to clean herself and then ate all of the cum. Annabeth motioned Percy to sit down. Percy did, and Annabeth lowered herself on him. When he penetrated her, she began to ride him. While she was riding him, he wrapped her legs around his hips. Then suddenly, Percy lifted Annabeth off him right when she was about to cum.

Annabeth whimpered in protest. But then Percy slammed her back on, moving his hips up to meet her every time she came down on him. Annabeth went up and down wildly on Percy's dick, her breasts bouncing.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

They then came. Annabeth leaned against Percy, attempting to catch her breath. They both got up, beginning to shower. Percy then used soap and used it to clean Annabeth's breasts, squeezing and rubbing them. Annabeth leaned against him. Then when he was done he wanted to ask her something.

"Annabeth I'm going to try something. Is that okay?" Percy asked nervously.

"Okay." Annabeth said, obviously confused.

Percy put her to the ground. Then, using his powers, he made water tentacles. Two of them forced Annabeth's arms over her head. Two more wrapped themselves around her ankles and forced her legs apart and in the air. Annabeth was beyond surprised. Percy then pushed himself in her. Annabeth moaned. It hurt a little bit, but now it was mostly pleasurable. Suddenly, another tentacle squirmed and nearly forced itself into Annabeth's tight ass. She gasped in surprise, but another tentacle moved into her mouth. Percy and his tentacles moved and pushed inside of Annabeth. Annabeth was eventually overwhelmed by the pleasure. After a minute, Annabeth came all over Percy's dick. But Percy and the tentacles kept on fucking her. She came again after minutes. Then her eyes rolled in her head from the pleasure and passed out. Percy then came inside of her. After the tentacles went away, Percy carried Annabeth to is bed and cleaned her dry.


	3. In school

In school

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Annabeth and Percy were in Paul's English class. Annabeth was listening intently to Paul, while Percy was almost asleep. Then the bell rang, and the entire class went out to lunch, while Paul went out to the Teacher's lounge. Annabeth was about to go too, but then she saw that Percy was asleep. Annabeth frowned in annoyance, and then walked over to Percy's desk. Then, without warning, she dropped a textbook on Percy's head. Percy snapped up and looked at Annabeth in anger.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked her.

"That seemed like the quickest way to wake you up." She said back simply.

Percy growled, and then he got an idea. He ran toward the door and locked it with a key he asked Paul to give him, and turned around to Annabeth, who looked confused. Then he grabbed Annabeth's arms and forced her down on the desk.

"What are doing?" Annabeth asked angrily, as she squirmed to get out of Percy's grip.

"Do you honestly believe I would let you off for hitting me with a textbook?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth was about to protest, but then moaned when Percy started kissing her neck. "Percy…stop." Annabeth protested weakly. Percy just kissed and bit on her neck. He knew exactly what to do to get Annabeth to go along. Percy looked at Annabeth's body. She was wearing a button shirt and a skirt. Percy unbuttoned her shirt and looked at her bare chest. Annabeth blushed. Percy pulled off her shirt and unstrapped her bra. Annabeth tried to stop him, but Percy sucked and licked her left breast. Annabeth finally gave up and just went with Percy. Percy continued his ministrations to her chest. He stopped and looked at her. She looked back with desperation. Percy simply looked back with amusement. "Why did you stop?" Annabeth asked. "Well we should stop. We are in school." Percy mocked. Annabeth almost cried. "Percy please." She pleaded. Percy softened up a little bit. "Well I might continue, if you touch yourself." Percy smirked. Annabeth looked extremely shocked. "What!" She almost screamed. "Do want to continue?" He asked her. Annabeth trembled slightly. Then she moved her hand under her skirt to her light pink panties. She moved her and up and down her panties. She could feel her panties were getting wet. She moaned, then moved her other hand to pinch her nipples. Annabeth was completely lost in her pleasure, not caring that they were in school nor that Percy was watching with a horny expression. Annabeth pulled down her skirt with her panties. She spread her legs so Percy would get a clear view. Percy nearly drooled. Annabeth moved her hands faster, panting and sweating faster, her breathing speeding up. Annabeth went limp as her orgasm squirted out of her pussy. She used her hand to cover the orgasm before it made a wet spot on the floor and aroused suspicion. Percy went in between her legs. Annabeth spread them weakly. Percy pulled his dick out of his pants, already erected from watching Annabeth. He entered her slowly. But Annabeth growled at him, and he understood that she wanted him to go fast. Percy went in and out of her, the desk rocking from their speed. Annabeth panted so fast it sounded like she had trouble breathing. Annabeth and Percy gasped, and Annabeth gripped the desk so hard she almost broke off a piece of it, then they both went limp as they came on and into each other. Percy gave Annabeth a kiss on the lips, then they got dressed and waited for the rest of the class to come.

A/N Please review.


	4. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

A/N Next chapter.

Percy was in his room. It was his birthday, and he was waiting for his girlfriend who said she was giving him her present. Then he heard his door making a knocking noise. He opened it to find a HUGE present. He opened the lid and his eyes were huge in surprise. Annabeth was lying in wrappings, blushing so many colors she looked like a bunch of tomatoes. She was wearing red crimson panties. But that was it. And even that was see through. Everything else was completely naked. She had a collar that said words like _whore, slut_.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Percy asked.

She couldn't say anything thanks to the ball gag in her mouth. Her hands and ankles were also tied together. She just blushed even more.

Percy smirked and reached down into the box. He picked up Annabeth and put her down on his bed. After he put her down, he walked back to see if there was anything else in the box. He wasn't disappointed, and his smirk grew even wider.

Annabeth was still lying down on her boyfriend's bed unable to move thanks to her own bondage to herself. When Percy came back, he had a blindfold and used it to cover her eyes. This made all the more arousing to Annabeth since she doesn't know what's going to happen. She then gasped as Percy pulled her in his lap a little while later. Percy then took a pink vibrator and shoved it up Annabeth's ass. Annabeth gasped in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Percy then took a paddle and smacked Annabeth's ass with it. Annabeth squealed in pain and pleasure.

_Smack! Whack! Crack! Slap! Smack! Whack! Slap! Whack! Crack! Whack! Smack! Slap! Whack! Crack! _

After repeating this process multiple times, he finally stopped. His girlfriend had tears running down her face from the pain and the pleasure, and had an enormous blush on her face. Percy ran his hand, making soothing circles around her now deep red ass, and then suddenly smacked it again with his hand, earning another yelp.

Percy took off his pants and underwear, revealing his large erection. Annabeth looked at it, and she began to touch herself, making her red panties wet. She moaned in pleasure, but Percy suddenly turned on the vibrator in Annabeth's ass, resulting in her writhing and twisting in his lap so much she landed on the floor.

Percy picked her up and sat her in his lap. He started to caress her beautiful face and said seductively in her ear "Let's wait a moment for that." Then he took off the gag in her mouth and kissed her with passion, which was returned right back to him. His tongue was aggressively assaulting the blond girl's mouth, with her fighting back with her own tongue. When they were done, Annabeth suddenly found another gag on her mouth, but this one forced her mouth open. Percy suddenly forced her head right on his erection. Annabeth moved her head up and down, using her experienced tongue to lick the enormous shaft. Percy was in heaven as his girlfriend gave him great sexual pleasure with her mouth, and the best part is going to happen in a few moments…

Percy then grunted as cum erupted from his shaft. Annabeth managed to get most of it, but some still hit her breasts.

Percy then put the ball gag back in her mouth and put her on the bed, then flipped her so her chest was on the bed. Annabeth was wondering what he was doing, until a belt whipped her in the back. She yelped in pain and surprise. The next strike came at her abused ass, which caused her to yelp louder.

After multiple strikes, he stopped to admire his work. There were red marks on the back of her legs, her back, and her now redder ass.

Percy looked to see the vibrator that was about to slide out of her ass. She was clenching her cheeks and was panting heavily. Percy gently pushed it back in again, which caused Annabeth to moan.

Percy then flipped her over to see her slopping wet pussy, waiting to be entered. Percy positioned himself and entered her. She gasped and Percy waited a moment. Annabeth nodded and Percy pounded in her mercilessly, which caused her to moan and pant more and more. They were like animals in the mating season.

Annabeth came first thanks to the vibrator in her ass and Percy's ministrations. Percy came soon after her, filing her up fully.

Percy laid down on the bed nest to Annabeth. He took of the gag, the vibrator in her ass, and the binds. Once Annabeth was free she asked "Liked your present?"

Percy smirked at her.

"I loved it."

A/N Please Review


	5. Sad Author's Note, Sorry

Sad Author's Note

Hey guys. I guess you guys really like this story and want me to continue right? Well, I'm sorry to say that this story is officially over. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so I might as well stop before you guys start expecting even more from me. I'm really sorry guys, But this is really the end of the story, I hoped you enjoyed it. See you.

P.S LOL! I bet you guys were actually fooled there for a second. No, I'm continuing, I really just wanted to say that the next chapter should be out soon and I have at least two other ideas after that so don't worry about this story ending soon.


	6. Question

Question

Hey guys, I've been thinking. Should I do a threesome with Percy and Annabeth? And if so then with whom?


End file.
